Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly relates to a head-mounted display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a head-mounted display apparatus includes an optical device, which is disposed near a user's face, or is integrated with other displays (e.g. image integrator) for displaying images. Such a configuration described above, however, may cause visual interference to the user or even cause harm to the user in cases of severe shock or collision. Therefore, another configuration has been proposed to use the mask of the head-mounted display apparatus as the screen for displaying images. This configuration may eliminate concerns about safety. However, the head-mounted display apparatus still requires a complex lens module or an off-axis optical system to correct optical aberration in order to maintain the image quality. In addition, since the complex lens module or the off-axis optical system also occupies some space of the head-mounted display apparatus, thus, the internal cushion design may have to be compromised. In view of the above, it remains an important issue to design a highly safe head-mounted display apparatus that renders favorable display quality.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.